


The Library

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [52]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Beau and Caleb have a light hearted chat in the library





	The Library

Caleb grunted in effort as he tried to reach up to the top shelf. He looked down at the ladder under his feet and frowned. There were still two rungs he could climb but he didn’t really trust his balance enough for that. He started looking up and down the rows, trying to spot that familiar brown undercut.

“Beau,” he hissed quietly. 

“Yeah?”

He jumped in shock and clutched at the bookshelf to keep from tipping over. That was way closer than he had expected. He looked down and behind him at the base of the ladder and saw her there glaring up at him, bracing the ladder under him. “Shiẞe, how long have you been there?”

“Like, two minutes now, you need to keep a better eye on your surroundings. As funny as it is to watch you struggle, do you want me to get that fucking book for you?”

He nodded and started to climb down. “It’s the blue one with the gold lettering on the binding.”

Beau scaled that ladder with ease, all the way up to the top rung to snatch the book. She looked it over and blew off the dust. “This is in Zemnian. Why is there a Zemnian book here?”

“My question exactly.” He took it from her gratefully when she climbed down and then raised an eyebrow at her. “How are you able to recognize Zemnian? Can you read it?”

She shrugged and started leading him through the stacks. “This way. I saved us a table. And to answer you, not fluently. I worked in the biggest public library in the Empire, I can recognize most languages by sight and I have a very, very basic understanding of the ones common on this continent. I couldn’t hold a conversation in it or anything.” She lead him over to a table stacked with books, separated into piles. She sat down and pulled her books over to her, then propped her feet up on the table.

He took the chair across from her and opened the blue book in his hand to start with. “Say something in Zemnian,” he said, not looking at her.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. “Fick dich.”

“Do you only know curses?”

“No, I also know how to say ‘Badezimmer ist auf dem Flur’ and ‘Sprichst du gemeinsam’. And a lot of curses.”

“Your pronunciation is terrible.”

“Küss meinen Arsch.”

Caleb let out a startled huff of amusement and turned down to his book, trying to the looks they were getting from the drow moving around them. “We can’t be here forever, we should start reading.”

“This place never closes and we’ve got the Queen’s favor. We could live here if we wanted.”

“Do not tempt me.”


End file.
